chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chester Doughfur
Chester '''is a baker for the City of Light. The pastries and cookies he makes are famous throughout the entire city. He runs a bakery near the center of town and has the skills to create even the most fabulous cakes seen. Chester is owned by http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Chester was created by http://snivelgriffoon.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Chester is a big fluffy Candy Dragon who is a light beige in color with dark beige and brown patches on his cheeks, paws, back, hips, and back of his rear leg. He is also covered in beige, brown, and dark beige spots that are on his face, his legs, his main body, and his tail. On his rear legs he has light blue stockings that turn into blue paws. On his nose he has a blue scaled ridge he also has blue curved spikes on his cheeks. He has two wide yet small blue horns that stick straight up and slightly curve back. These horns have light blue spots. He also has light blue fur in his ears. Elemental Abilities Believe it or not for all of his fur Chester is in fact a water dragon not an ice or earth one. Though as a civilian he doesn't really rely on his elements and only now the normal set of skills. ''Water Stream: ''Chester fires out a boiling stream of water to scald enemies. ''Bubble Blast: '''''Chester spits out a large bubble of water which violently pops on his enemies. Personality Chester can be described as a chuckle head. He likes to make jokes to lighten the mood while he bakes for his customers. He can also be a bit snappy when not in a good mood and has bopped people with his baking spoon from time to time if they are slacking off. He enjoys baking as that takes his mind away from the stress of the war just outside the city walls and from his hard past. He is also a very happy-go-lucky individual. Bio Chester used to live in the village of Tanglore which was famous for its baked good festivals. It was during one of these said festivals that a large cluster of high ranked Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons completely destroyed the town tearing down Chester's famed bakery in the process. During the confusion Chester and a few of his friends managed to take part of the town and flee the massacre that was taking place. They were the only ones to survive and successfully escape the attack. After that Chester and his friends wandered for a time before stumbling into a nearby town. There they met Malachite Citrusbelly who was shopping for a new, more sturdy, breed of Orange seed. Malachite, seeing the worn down and scared band, realized they were refugees who fled from something bad. So he took them back with them to The City of Light where he introduced them to Lumera Lightstar who did all she could to help them in their situation, including sending out a search party to see if they could find anyone else. They didn't find anyone else and Lumera reluctantly let the band know. Sometime later the refugees, now strong again, started to search for ways to contribute to the society that took them in. Chester was very excited at the prospect of restarting his bakery as he looked forward to being able to get lost in his work and forget about that horrid day which destroyed his home. However, once Chester's bakery finally opened he found himself almost always working for much of the day due to the popularity of his baked goods. Chester found this new popularity to be great, just as it was back in the village, and was very happy to have found his place in society. Relationships Malachite Citrusbelly He and Malachite formed a strong friendship since Malachite took them back to The City of Light. Malachite likes to supply Chester with oranges and other fruits to use in his baked goods as gifts of kindness. While Chester, as a kind gift in return, gives him some of those completed goods. These two are great friends and are seen a lot talking together. Quotes "Baked goods are known to heal the soul." ~ Chester talking to a customer. Gallery Candy dragons blue cookie by snivelgriffoon-d98m75d.png Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians